Unforgettable Couple
by bloodrose15
Summary: When Natsu Takes Lucy out on a special Mission things tend to go wrong when they face enemies that could hurt someone really bad. During all this crazyness Natsu and Lucy find something that they can hold on to when things get crazy is it their love for one another?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning Of It All

**HELLO EVERYONE. So this is my first fan fiction and I have not watch a lot of anime all the way through yet... I deiced to watch animes that had like over 100 episodes and so far I have really liked Fairy Tail...yes yes yes I know there are a lot of stories about Fairy Tail already but I'm glad your reading mine! you are amazing so please tell me what you think and if I should change anything to make is better or have a big twist tell me what you would like to read or just keep reading the story! I Know its short but i wanna know if you guys want more. **

** Also I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the people in it, and I have not seen it all the way to the end yet for internet issues did happen. **

**I Really Hope YOU Enjoy This!**

**The Beginning Of An Unforgettable Journey**

"Natsu Wait!. I'm getting really tired, please slow down we have been walking for ever." I said has I basically had to pull my self up the hill with happy riding in my backpack. Now that I think of it I think happy is asleep..."GET OUT OF MY BAG YOU DUMB CAT!" right as I yelled that happy fell out my backpack. So I was right happy was asleep. "Lucy your so mean do you know how tired I am from walking this whole way... and I even cared you for part of the walk" happy said looking up at me " you walked for about 10 minutes and you said you would carry me but then dropped me" I said staring at the cat who was trying to climb up my leg to get back in my backpack.

"Would you to knock it off. We are almost there." Natsu said a little bit annoyed as he picked up the cat that was now clawing at my legs. I'm sorry me and happy said at the same time.

We continued walking and Natsu was right the city is so close. We are just barely on the city limits when a tall guy with an afro comes and greets us. He shows us the way into the city and the hotel we will be staying at. On the way we are asked a series of questions, which Natsu ends up answering most of them.

"Where is the rest of your group don't you guys normal have Erza, Gray, and Juvia with you." The tall afro dude asked. Natsu answered before I could even say anything "yes but they are obviously not with us this time. Erza is help gramps AKA mastor makarva with stuff back at the guild hall, Gray and Juvia went on a different mission without us... I really didn't want to go on that one"

Before Natsu could say anything else I quickly asked the guy what his name was... I don't know why I just felt like I knew him from somewhere. "Oh sorry how rude of me my name is Skyler Evins" suddenly we both recognized each other. At that very moment we both hugged each other for what seemed like forever.

Then Natsu said "Um how do you guys know each other" his voice sounded a little harsh, but you could hardly tell. As I became free from Skyler's embrace I looked at Natsu and he looked a little mad and then his eyes met mine and then he became his normal-ish self once again

"Me and Lucy go waaaaaaaaay back, like back before she ran away from home." Skyler said looking at me with a grin on his face. I looked at Natsu and he was staring at Skyler like he has so many questions to ask him all at once but he didn't ask a single question he let Skyler go on with his story about how me and him went to school together and that we were good friends.

As Skyler showed us the way to were we would be staying me and him caught up and little bit and Natsu walked slowly behind us. A few times I had to push him to keep him going, I really didn't feel like carrying him. Not that I could anyways. I really wonder whats gotten into him hes not normally like this...well he is after train rides and all that.

"Well here you go this is where you two can stay just go in there and they will set up everything for your rooms" Skyler said. As soon as he said that Natsu ran into the hotel lobby and ordered us a room and told them that we were here for a mission and they gave us a room for free...well kinda. The only way we would get it for free is if we helped out when we came back each day after we were done working. As I said good bye to my friend and walked into the lobby Natsu handed me a pair of keys and said "this way to our room". He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and we started in the direction that his other arm had been pointing to. The whole time we were walking together I tried to hard not to blush or anything but I think I might have just a little.

When we got to the room I looked around and it was a very nice room. "Hey Natsu...um...wheres my room?" I asked as I looked around and then looked at him. He is looking down at the ground at happy and I dont really know or want to know what happy is doing because Natsu is trying to get him to stop. After he got happy to stop doing what ever he looked up at me and then started to walk towards me. "All they had was a one bed suite that they let us have for free. Sorry I tried to tell you" I looked at him and started to thin back and try to remember him trying to tell me about it but nothing came to mind. Natsu doesn't lie so I probably didn't hear him tell me. I was probably thinking about how amazing it was to catch up with an old friend. "Oh sorry I guess I didn't hear you then. Well I guess one of us will have to sleep on the couch then." I look at him and he looks kind of sad like a friend just told him that they can't hang out that weekend "but we can decide who sleeps on the couch later lets go look around" As soon as I said that his face lit up and he was happy once again. He started talking about what he wanted to go see first and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit because is crazy how he can be so sad one second and then so happy the next. Now that I think about it he is kinda cute like that.

After we finish walking around and looking at all the beautiful places we get some food and head back to our room. I'm so tired. I go lay down on the couch and just play out everything that happened tonight. If I could turn this night into a story I would name it The Perfect Night.

**If you want to know about what the perfect night was i will make it the next chapter and try to make it longer! i have not seen all of Fairy Tail so sorry if i mess something up to bad hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2-The Perfect Night

**Sorry it took so long to get it up I was on a trip all spring break and I had school before that to so sorry. This is now my Second chapter. YAY! I hope you guys like this one. If anyone is reading it. Im still open to any comments on it and everything so places Enjoy this... I have a good feeling about this one and I will try to make it longer this time. It was kinda short the last one sorry haha.**

**I Really Hope YOU Enjoy This!**

**The Perfect Night**

I sometimes really wish that Natsu wouldn't get motion sick because now im so tired and I just want to relax and go to sleep. At least we have a hotel room. That only has one bed, and its a king size. It looks so comfortable. But I'm sure that I am going to be the one to sleep on the couch.

"Hey Lucy...come here and look at this" Natsu said as he looked up at me from a piece of paper that he was holding in his hands. "What is it?" I asked as came in stood next to him and tried to look at the piece of paper. Then when I was right next to him. He grabbed my chin ever so lightly and turned my face to look at him. My face became so hot. Was he going to kiss me!? So many questions where in my head at the time I didn't know what to do about it. I ended up just standing there as he looked deeply into my eyes as if he was searching for something in them.

Then after what seemed like forever his face light up and he jumped a little and said" They have the worlds biggest buffet and you can go back for more...second...thirds... all of it." Happy was flying around just dreaming of all the food. Natsu was drooling just thinking of all the food. I Let them think and fantasize for just a few moments more while beat my self up about how I thought Natsu was going to kiss me. I've been in this situation before with Natsu. Why is it when ever something that would normally turn into a romance seen never does. And when I'm with Natsu and he does it I really hope it does but never when I'm with other people. Why, do I like Natsu...NOOOO I can't we are friends and only friend nothing more.

"Lucy whats wrong, why do you look so sad" Natsu said as he walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turn around a little to quickly and blurt out "WHAT! Nothings wrong ha..ha.. everything is just great." Natsu takes a step back and then I get a bad feeling in my chest. I hope I didnt freak him out. "Well that's good now come on lets go get food!" Natsu said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as he ran out the door. As I followed Natsu out the door I saw happy laughing and getting up to follow behind us.

Natsu finally stops running and I run right into him and then fell on the floor. How embarrassing. Natsu asks if I'm okay and then helps me up and behind him I can just see that stupid cat trying so hard not to laugh. I give him the death stare and he stops right has our eyes meet. "Natsu, why'd you stop running?" I asked trying to fix my hair and my clothes. " Oh, because we are here." We both look around at the whole place. It is amazing. There is food everywhere, and a water fountain right in the middle of the whole place. Everywhere I looked it was just beautiful. Natsu and happy both had their mouth hanging wide open. "LET'S DIG IN!" both happy and Natsu said at the same time and then ran towards the plates and got inline to get food. I payed so that we all could eat. Luckily since we are on a job and the guy who hired us gave us money to use so we could get food and a hotel I could pay for it.

Once we all had our food we sat down at a table and ate our dinner. It was great. The food had so much flavor and same with the deserts. Natsu and happy went back for thirds, I didn't. After they were done with their trips to the dinner line, they got in line for desert. They went back for fourths. How can they eat so much? I think they have a never ending hunger. Though if they did have a never ending hunger I wouldn't be surprised.

After we left the buffet happy went back to the room and Natsu dragged me off somewhere to show me something. He said was the most amazing place that he had ever seen. I asked him if he had ever been here before and he said no. He just saw a picture of it on there paper he was looking at earlier. I still followed him to where ever he was taking me. I kept asking questions like why is happy not with us and why can't you tell me where we are going? He just kept giving short or one worded answers.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. I'm walking beside him and looking around at all of the stuff. This place is a very very beautiful place. I wonder if we are where ever Natsu wanted to take me. Just then Something grabs my hand and I turn and look at my hand. Natsu had my hand in his. I look up to meet his eyes slowly and then my face gets super hot. I try to turn and away to hind the fact but then Natsu's grip on my hand gets tighter. I try to get away but then he catches me and now i'm in his arms. His body feels so warm against mine. His hands on my back and waist. Why did I try to run away this isn't this what I have wanted for a while now?

"Please don't run away Lucy, I still have something to show you and we are almost there but I want to do something real fast before we get there" Natsu said trying not to show that he is blushing. He is not very good at hiding but the way he tries to hide it is cute. Why is he so cute like this? He reminds me of a little kid trying to tell a girl that he has a crush on her. Wait whats going to happen? Is he going to...? "okay" I say and then both his body and face get closer to me. I can feel him pulling me toward him. Then his hand slides on to my cheek. His hand is so warm. I hope he can't feel how hot my cheek is from blushing. Then I look into his eyes and I see that they are only a few centimeters away and then his eyes close and I close mine. There are butterflies in my stomach when our lips meet. He pulls me closer to him and I put my arms around his neck and let him kiss me and I kiss him back. While we kiss I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy.

He pulls away and looks at me then smiles. His smile looks so soft and sweet. Then he hugs me and I hug him back. I'm almost to short to hug him because my arms are still around his neck. The hug seams like it went on forever but I could tell we both didn't care if it went on forever or not. Natsu lets go of me and I left go of him. He takes my hands in his and says "are you ready to see what I want to show you?" I look him in the eyes, smile and say yes. He lets go of one of my hands and holds the other while we continue walking.

We follow a path and it ends up leading us to what I would believe is the most romantic and beautiful place I have ever seen. "This place is called the beginning of a new time." Natsu says as he shows me the place. He leads me to a bench and we both sit down. We are surrounded by beautiful trees, lights, and fireflies. I look at Natsu and tell him that this is the most wonderful thing that I have ever seen. " I hoped that you would like it and I guess you do haha" he said while scratching the back of his head which made me laugh. That face he makes when he is unsure and sure at the same time is so cute. " I love it Natsu... thank you for bringing me here. I am so happy" and I give him a hug and he hugs me back and says " I'm glad I could make you happy". Then he lets go and I look at him and smile. He smiles back and then looks down at the ground and blushes " I have something to tell you". For some reason when he says that I get so many mixed emotions I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. Happy? Sad? Mad? I don't know so I let him continue with what he was going to say.

" Lucy there wasn't really a job here for us to go on. I just wanted to be alone with you for a while so that I could tell you that... I … I-I love you Lucy." My heart skips a beat when I hear him say that. I mean I already knew that from when he kissed me before we got here but it sounds so amazing to here. I look at him for a while and then I give him the biggest hug and I feel so happy. I want to tell him that I love him too but I don't this moment to end its to perfect.

I look up at him after the long hug and I think that I should tell him that I have liked him for a while. Just at the moment when I was about to tell him he kissed me and said you don't have to tell me right now lets just enjoy this moment. So we go on kissing. I don't want this moment to ever end. I wish we could stay like this forever.

We sit there and talk for a little while and he tells me that no one know that we are not on a job. " If no one know that we are not on a job then how did you convince everyone to not come?" I ask. Natsu scratches his head again and starts laughing " Well see that's the hard part. I told you that they were all busy and actually-" I interrupt him while he is talking and say "wait so they are here with us?" I say with a little bit of anger in my voice. I don't know why I would be angry but that's what it sounded like " No no they are in the next town over were the real job is. Luckily I found this town that was right next to the other and made reservations at this hotel for us... Everyone else took the train and is waiting for us to get there... I told them all that I was going to talk and you didn't want me to go alone." then I said " I'm surprised that they didn't try to come a long with us and walk."

"Yea they tried to come a long but I told them that they needed to get there earlier then us and get everything set up and to save us a room because it is traveling season for almost everyone. Then they agreed and got on the train" Natsu said and all I could think was we could have taken the train here and not have walked all the way here. Even though its not that far away. But even though he did everything so that we could have this moment right here tonight.

We continue talking for a little while more and then I realize how cold it has gotten out here. I shiver and Natsu looks at me and puts his arm around me. His body is so warm. "Come on lets go back to the room its getting late and we have to walk to the next town tomorrow we should probably get some sleep". I stand up with Natsu's arm still around me and we walk back to the hotel. He kept his arm around me the whole time. I felt so warm right next to him. I was so happy.

When we get back to the hotel he kisses me one more time and leads me back to our room. We get some food on the way back. I wonder if I still have to sleep on the couch now that we know that we like each other. When we get into the room happy is laying down asleep on the floor. I laugh and so does Natsu. I lay down on the couch and reply everything that happened tonight. It was so perfect. " what are you smiling at Lucy?" I shake my head trying to get out of the day dream and find Natsu standing above me and smiling down at me. " Did you like tonight?" I sit up and look at him smiling " I loved it," he smiles even bigger then he was before and sits down next to me. "Good I hoped you would." He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder and start to drift off to sleep.

**Next Day **

Natsu's POV

Lucy looks so cute when see is asleep. I still can't believe that she fell asleep in my arms last night. She looked to peaceful I didn't want to move her or wake her up. I didn't want to leave here either so I lied down on the couch and held her in my arms all night. I don't remember when I fell asleep because I was thinking about what happened tonight. I'm so happy everything worked out so well. I don't know what I would have done if this did go the way I planned.

I look down at Lucy's face and I see her eyes flutter open. "Good morning Lucy" I say with a smile. She looks up at me and smiles " Good morning to you too." It takes her a moment to realize that she is right next to me. " Did I fall asleep on you last night!" I start to laugh " Yea you did" I say to her laughing a little at how embarrassed she looks, its so cute. " I'm so sorry...sorry...sorry."

"Its okay just settle down. Your fine...i was kinda happy that you did" I said to her as she tried to get up from where we were laying. I pulled her back down and kissed her. That got her to settle down. "Hey Natsu I have a question" I look at her and say "okay what is your question?" She looks down at her hands and then back up at me "We are a couple now, right?" Her cheeks are bright red when she asks me. I look at her and put my arms on her shoulders " Course we are. Why else would I let you fall asleep in my arms if we were not." She starts to blush again and I start to laugh and she gets a pillow from the other side of the couch and starts to hit me with it and tells me to stop laughing about it. She knows that I know that she is really embarrassed about and thats why I keep bugging here about it. She looks so cute when she is made at me like this.

"Man I'm starving are any of you starving?" Happy asks as he walks to the couch from the bedroom that me and Lucy where supposed to sleep in but it was nice getting to sleep so close to her. Then my stomach growls and Lucy laughs. " I guess it is time to go get something to eat." she says smiling. We both get up and start to gather everything so that we can leave after we eat. I pick up her bag and start to look through it and she grabs it from me and says that I can't look through it. I was only looking its not like I was going to take anything out.

After we got everything I checked us out and we ate breakfast at this little diner that Lucy's friend said was a really great place. Then we had to go say goodbye to him. But I don't know why we didn't just leave. It would not have hurt him if we didn't say anything. Lucy's just said I was jealous but I don't get jealous. Being jealous is for wimps and I am not a wimp.

We started walking to the next town and it was nice walking with Lucy the whole way there even though she still complained a little bit about her feet hurting but I told her if they still hurt when we got there I would rub her feet and she freaked out saying no. I don't know why she would but it was cute anyways. I watched as happy climbed in to her bag and he started looking through all of her stuff and I tried to get him to stop but Lucy thought I was trying to go through her bag so she got mad. I tried to tell her that happy was in there. She looked right at me and said no he is not he is right next to you. I looked at my cat flying right next to me and and smiling. I can't stay mad at happy for a long time so I let it slide.

We finally arrived at the town. Lucy was really tired and so was I but at least I was not sick. " Hey Erza where are our rooms?" I really hoped that I could be in a room with Lucy but I don't think that will happen. She told me where my room was. I have to share a room with Gray. "Why do I have to share a room with this guy?" I said pointing behind me at Gray. "Hey its not like I want to share a room with you either but thats how things ended up working out. "Lucy you will be sharing a room with me" Erza said to Lucy while started showing her the way to there room. I didn't want them to know that I was following them to find out where they were staying so me and Happy followed them and tried not to get seen. It was working so far. They are almost there. I think... "What are you doing Natsu?" Erza said as she turned around to look at me and happy hiding behind a plant. " How can you see us" I asked so confused because I'm hiding she is not supposed to see me. "I can see your hair idiot." Damn I didn't think about that.

I ended up just walking along with them and we got to there room and Erza said that my room is just down the hall. All the way at the other end. So far away... I went to my room after both the girls went into theirs. I had to knock on the door for a while tell Gray let me in. Then he gave me a key to the room. It was getting late. Gray had already gotten us some food and I ate what ever was left from what he had left. I guess that Lucy and Erza have already eaten too.

I get ready to go to bed and all I can think about it is seeing Lucy. I want to tell her goodnight and cuddle up with her and then go to sleep with her in my arms. After I know for sure that Gray is asleep I sneak out of the room and grabbed a room key. I went down to Lucy's room. I see her walking out of her door and down the hall. I run to her and she says "Oh hey I was just about to come see you". I smile and so does she. I hug her and said " I was just about to come see you too." She hugged me back and I could hear her giggle. I think it was a happy giggle.

"I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about you so I wanted to come see you" she started to blush a little bit and then said "me too". We talked for a while and she put her head in my lap and we talked for a bit. Both of us were getting tired. So we said goodnight. I walked her to her room and gave her a long kiss goodnight and I watched her walk into her room and then I started to walk back to my room when she came running out of her room and hugged me from behind. "I don't want you to leave I want you to stay with me." I was surprised when I heard her say that. I turned around and hugged her " I want to stay with you too. We will be together again the morning. But right now you need to get some sleep." she kissed me on the cheek and went back into her room. I walked back to my room and lied down on the bed and fell asleep thinking of what we would have to do tomorrow. Our job that we came here for starts tomorrow. And it is an S class job.


	3. Chapter 3- The S Class Mission?

**Hiya! This is now my 3rd chapter! Yay. Thank you everyone that has favored and followed this story. Sorry about all of the mess up in the last chapter I was finishing it up at 12:30 at night trying to not wake up my parents ha ha ha... anyways I don't know how long it will take to get out all of the next chapters and everything because school starts again. They may come out fast but they will most likely be short. If you want to see something happen in this story then I will gladly put it in. it can be anything. I also might add some people I thought up too. So here is the next chapter **

**I Hope You Enjoy This!**

**The S Class Mission?**

**Back to Lucy's POV**

As I wake up in the morning I instantly remember everything that happened last night and it makes me smile and blush a little bit. I get out of bed slowly not to wake up Erza because the last time someone woke her up...well let's just say it didn't end very well for them...I go to take a shower and get dressed. When I walk into the bedroom that Erza and I were sharing I see her still asleep in her bed. Usually she is up by now waiting for me to get out of the shower. I go to sit on my bed passing Erza's bed. I see that she is awake. "Hey Erza I didn't see that you were up. Why are you still in your bed?" I asked her as I went to go sit down on my bed. "I had a dream last night that I didnt really like. It was about someone that I wish I could forget but I can't and I dont know why." she said looking off into space. She had a very sad look on her face. She must really miss this person or they did something to her that she can't forget about because she loved them?

I think that I should stop thinking about it right now and not ask her about who this person was because we are going to need her on todays mission. I thought I was going to be a job but its a mission. Thats what everyone is calling it now so whatever. I kept asking about what kinda "mission" this is going to be and they only knew that it was a S class. So we really dont know what it is going to be...Great -_-. I dont know if I should be scared about it or not so im just going to be cool about it. I really wanna know what we are up against though.

After I finally got Erza out of bed and got her to take a shower and get ready for today there was a knock at the door. I open it and see Natsu standing there. "Hey Lucy!" he said all perked up. And happy flew through the door all tired and almost ran right into me and fell on my bed " HEY whats wrong with you cat!" I yelled maybe a little to loud. Then happy fell off the bed and I guess he just stayed there on the floor.

I let Natsu in the door and let him sit down in the chairs in the room and I was about to sit in the chair next to him but he pulled me down into his lap and I couldnt move I was shocked. I have never sat in his lap before and I could feel my facing getting super hot. "Hey let me go!" I said pushing him away getting up off of him. I would have stayed but I just remembered Erza is here. My face got even hotter realizing that if she saw that she would probably...i dont even wanna think about what she would do...

"oooooo Lucy whats this" Happy said climbing up onto my bed hold a book. "Were you going through my bag cat?!" I said running to my bed to grab what he was holding. He had my journal in his hands. I wrote about so many things in there that I dont really want anyone to read. "I just wanted to look at it" Happy said trying to pull at cute kitty cat face on me but it didnt work. Well it was really hard for me not to fall for it. He has gotten really good at that face. Why is he so good at it now? "NO you can not look at it" I said staring off in the other direction. When I looked back at him he was walking around trying to find somewhere to sit to eat his fish. "W-Where did you get a fish from!?" I said looking very confused and then out of the corner of my eye I saw Natsu laughing a little bit. That made me calm down a little.

"Why do you wants some. But if you do you cant have any anyways. So dont think about trying to take mine" Happy said turning his back to me and trying to finish eating his fish. " You guys are so cute arguing like that" Natsu said getting up from his chair and walking next to me and hugging me from behind. He then put his head on my shoulder and started swaying us side to side as if following the beat of music that was inside his head. I decided to go a long with it and leaned my head back and put my hands on his and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked at the guy that I thought was just going to be some friend that I had randomly showing up in my house when ever he wanted and acting all dumb. He can be really sweet when he wants to. He finally looked at me and moved up so I was standing in front of him. He gently put his hand on my face and his other hand around my waist pulling me in so that he could kiss me. I was blushing and was about to lean in to kiss him also. Just then I hear Erza turn off the shower. Crap... I kiss Natsu on the cheek "Well look at the time" I say in a panic looking at my wrist with nothing on it "its time for you to go hahaha Ill see you in a bit" I say pushing him out the door. "wait wait wait why are you trying to get me out of the room" He said worried

"Its nothing to worry about ill tell you why after I come out so wait there or go get us something to eat and bring it back here" I say with a smile and then close the door right before Erza walks out of the bathroom. "Who was that?" she asked "Who...what...w-what are you talking about no one was in here...ha..ha..ha..." I said scratching the back of my head in panic. "I could have sworn that I heard Natsu's voice. But why would he be in our room?"

"Ha ha ha ha I dont know why." Then I heard a knock at the door and Erza was just about to go answer but I told her to sit down and relax Ill see who it is. I open the door and its Natsu. "Why are you here?" I asked whispering to him "I came to see what you guys wanted to eat for breakfast. Why dont we all just go down together and eat... Gray is still getting ready." He said with an annoyed look on his face. I was tempted to ask why the face. But I think I know what the answer is. And I really dont want to get into a long talk about why he takes so long and he doesnt need to do blah blah blah or blah blah blah with this and that. Did I really get enough sleep last night cause I feel like a lot of stuff is annoying me right now...no maybe it is just because I dont want anyone to find out about me and Natsu right now.

Gray just walks into our room. Doent knock or anything just walks right in sits down on the chair next to Natsu and falls asleep. "Hey wake up idiot. You sleep in long enough why are you still tired?" Natsu said getting annoyed at him " Look Dumb Ass im not a morning person okay?"

Dont call me a Dumb Ass..., Dumb Ass!" Natsu said crossing his arms like what a little kid would do.

"What the hell are you calling me a Dumb Ass for. Besides I called you one first so therefore you are the Dumb Ass."

"At least I have my clothes on still idiot!"

"I have my cloth-" Gray started to say as he looked down and saw that his clothes were on the floor. Gray quickly picked up his clothes and put them on. Then I look over at Erza and she is passed out on her bed. What the heck is with everyone. Why are they all acting so weird. Well just Erza I get Gray is not a morning person...But still whats with Erza...

I go to sit on my bed and right when I sit on it. I see something coming for me. I squint to see what it is. Its coming straight for me from the window. Then is see that it is trying to take me away so I start running and screaming and Natsu gets up with a worried look on his face. And he catches me before I can get to the door "Let me go its coming for me! Its going to get me! Let go! Let go! Let go!" I scream in a panic and keep looking back behind me and seeing that it is coming closer and closer and my heart starts racing and getting really scared now I dont know what to do so I start breathing very hard. "Whats coming for you Lucy? Whats happening?" Natsu asks with worry in his voice and I look at him and he is starting to get scared. Can he not see that It is coming? "It that thing is coming to get me. I dont know what it is but is I coming. Let me go! I need to get away from it. Please let me go" I say almost crying

I look back to see how close it is now and when I look back it is right there standing right in front of me. There is nothing that can describe how terrifying it looks. I go quiet for a second then it lets out a death defying scream. It hurts my ears so bad I cover my ears with my hands a scream back and fall to the ground screaming and holding my ears. I lay on the ground trying to get the screaming to stop. Im now crying it so scared and its getting closer and the screaming it getting louder and louder and louder. I dont know what to do. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" I shrieked rocking my self back and forth trying to not listen to the screaming that the thing is letting out. Why is it screaming at me? Why?

"LUCY. What happening. What is it?!" Natsu yelled trying so hard not to cry because he didnt know what was going on with me. "STOP IT PLEASE. STOP IT HURTS STOP!" I scream but the screaming just gets louder. Gray is getting really worried Erza is not awake even though I have been screaming. Gray is trying to clam me down just like Natsu is. He is hold me and Gray is trying to see what im looking at. Why cant they see this thing right in front of us? Why can only I see it?

Natsu pulls my head to look at me and there are tears in my eyes from crying because of the thing and Natsu is crying too. Why is he crying? Then he kisses me. Suddenly everything stops the thing is gone and not screaming anymore and Erza is awake. But I focus on Natsu and his warmth against my body. I didnt realize how cold I had gotten. Why was I so cold? After the kiss I hug him "Please dont let that thing come after me again. But thank you for getting it to go away" I hang on to him and dont let go. "What did this think look like?" Natsu asks with tears in his eyes. Then I start to cry again remembering what just happened. He pulls my head closer to him trying to calm me down again. "You can tell me when you are ready to so you dont have to right now okay?" He asks pulling my head up to look at him "Okay" I say then putting my head back to his chest.

Gray walks over to Erza and he asks "Why did you wake up when Lucy was screaming then when she stopped you woke up moments later? What happened?"

"I dont know something pulled me into a sleep I guess. I dont really know what it was but it was freaky looking. And I was so sca-...i was-" she was about to say scared but she didnt want to seem like a little kid "You were scared weren't you? Its okay you can tell us if you were we wont judge you" Gray said as he tried to get Erza to tell us more about what happened to her.

"Okay fine...yes I was scared. I was so freaky. It was black and looked like a human body with a cape that was black and covered in bright red fresh blood. I could almost smell the blood." she said as she stared at the floor in horror of remembering what that thing looked like.

Natsu looked down at me and I had the same look in me eyes. "Was that like the thing you saw?" Natsu said while holding me even tighter, not trying to worry to much. "Yes that is exactly what I saw but I could almost see the persons face but when he got closer to me all I could see was that he was wearing a mask that was... worst" I said doing the same thing that Erza did when she was explaining what the thing looked like. Natsu's hold on me got tighter. I whispered into his ear " you are kinda crushing me" then he looked down at me and looked at how he was holding me and said "Oh im so sorry I didnt mean to hurt you"

"You didnt hurt me that much, im fine dont worry" I said trying to relax him. He let go of me and just sat next to me on the floor. As soon as he let go of me I realized how much I loved him holding me. I missed being in his arms. I wanted him to hold me again but I knew that he wasnt going to because he doesnt want to hurt me.

"What about the mission?" Erza said to all of us wondering what we should do. Natsu suggested that we all go eat and talk about it over breakfast. We did exactly that. Me and Natsu got off the floor and he held the door open for everyone. I was the last one to come out but then I remembered that I needed my bag. I quickly run back into the room and I hear Natsu say something to Erza and Gray and then he comes running back into the room.

"Why did you come back?" I said as I picked out my bag and put it on the bed. "What I can't help my girlfriend get her stuff and I cant just leave you behind by your self" he said as he helped me pick up all my stuff that Happy took out of my bag. Where is Happy anyways? Oh well haha... "Lucy... I will always be here for you no matter what so if you ever need anything please come to me and if that thing come for you again I will try to stop it just for you." he said as he handed me my bag.

I drop my bag and I hug him "Thank you so much Natsu" I said trying not to cry but a few tears escape my eyes. He pulls away and looks me in the eye and I could see that he is holding back some tears also. "I love you Lucy" I look at him shocked. I have never heard anyone say I love you in the way that Natsu just said it to me. "I love you too" I say back to him. His face fills with joy and the tears he tried to hold back are gone now and he pulls me into him and gives me a kiss. We kiss for awhile

We start to head down to get breakfast holding hands when Erza and Gray come running up to us. "We know why both you and Erza saw that thing and both had panic attacks" I look at Erza with a really concerned face and she looks back at me and her face said yea its a crazy story. "Why dont you tell us about it while we are eating. Have you guys already ate?" Natsu says. "Is all you care about food?" Gray asks in a mocking tone. " No we have not eaten but some guy came up to us in the hall because he hear Lucy screaming and told us the whole story about many people seeing this guy that both Erza and Lucy saw this morning" Natsu looked at Gray and I could tell that they both really were scared that it might happen to them.

We all walk down the hall and when we get to the dining room we get seated and order our food and then Gray starts to tell us about what the man told Erza and Gray. He told us that there is a group of people here that love to mess with people in anyway that could hurt them. One deals with the brain, the others love to physically hurt people. There are 5 of them. They each have a special weapon that helps them in hurting people. These people sound terrible and they have been messing with everyone in this town for 3 years now and they have just recently started to kill people. Thats why the people in this town requested us. I understand why it was an S class mission now. Everyone else that tried to get rid of these people ended up getting killed or had gone mentally insane. They were not able to finish the mission. "Master believes in us that we can do it so we cant let him down. We can do it. All we have to do is come up with a plan and hope that it works." Erza said she sounded very confident which made me believe maybe we can do it if we plan it right. We continue to eat breakfast. We decide that we should just come up with a plan when we get back to our room. We also came up with all of us sharing a room. And when I saw we I mean Natsu. But he did have a good reason for all of us staying in the same room. It was so if the guy decides to try to attack us at night we all can be there to help who ever he is targeting. And it will cost less if we all share a room

On our way back to the room we find Happy passed out in a plant. I pick him up carefully so that I dont wake him up. He is to cute when his is a sleep and not bugging me. But when he wakes up he is going to annoy everyone because we didnt wake him up so he could eat and hear the news. How are we going to deal with him. I think ill just get him some food later I really just dont want him to freak out on me again.

When we get to the room I put happy on my bed while Gray and Natsu go to change the rooms. I really hope they dont kill each other on the way. I heard them yelling at each other about something but I really didnt want to listen to their yelling so I just went outside on to the porch. It was a nice day. I wonder what we are going to do. We cant go on the mission yet because we dont know everything about these people. So we are probably just going to get more info on them today.

When Gray and Natsu get back. They both enter the room quietly... very very odd for them...tell they both try to get through the door at the same time -_- then they both start beating up each other and Erza starts to get mad. And picks them both up by the collars and drags them outside and locks the door. They still are yelling at each other and punching and kicking.

They finally calm down and sit in the chairs on the porch and lay there. They look like they are trying to get a tan. And of course Gray has nothing on but his boxers... Natsu looks over and see that and starts to yell at him again but then they turn around to see Erza glaring at them. And they turn back around and act like nothing happened. Sometimes its really great to know that they are deathly afraid of her. Hahah im going to have to use that on them sometime. Im getting really tired im going to go lay down and relax. Wait Erza just got into the bath. Nevermind.

I lay on my bed for a while and then I hear whining. Like a puppy that wants attention from its mother or someone. Then I look at the door. Its Gray and Natsu begging me to let them in. They are trying to give me the puppy dog eyes but it wont work. But they keep whining and whining and then they wont shut up so I let them in just so they would be quiet. "Where did Erza go?" Gray and Natsu ask at the same time. "Oh she went to the bath house" I say closing the door and laying back down on my bed "Why didnt she just use the one in the room?" Gray asks as he walks into the bathroom. "The women's bath house is very relax. And she didnt want to be bothered by you two so she left."

"We well me im not that annoying" They both say at the same time. Then they glare at each other and try to start a fight "Dont you dare start fighting or else" I say with anger in my voice. They stop looking at each other and then look at me. "Sorry Lucy" Natsu says and then Gray says sorry after him. Gray looks around the room and then back outside. "I think Im going to just going to go to the beach for a while. Ill be back, later" he says walking out of the room and grabbing a room key and then waves to us and we wave back. I go to lay down on my bed after I turn on the AC. Then I feel something warm on the left side of my body. I look over and I see Natsu laying down right next to me. I smile at him and he smiles back "I have missed holding you in my arms" when he says that it makes me blush. And I smile "I have missed being in your arms too" he is very happy to hear that. I turn over to face him and then he kisses me and pulls me into him.

We lay there kissing for while and then his hand slowly makes it's way up my back and his hands are so warm. I didnt even realize that I had gotten cold. He starts to rub my back and I put my hands on his chest. His body is so warm. He pulls away from us kissing and looks me in the eye and says "Lucy I love you" I look at him and smile "I love you too Natsu." his face lights up and he smiles and pulls me super close to him and hugs me. He is so strong.

After he lefts go of me I get up and walk around and close the curtains and go to the other door and look down the hall to see if anyone has come back yet. Im going to have to check out the woman's bath house if Erza is not back yet. It probably means she has needed this time to her self to relax for once. When I close the door I see Natsu get up from the corner of my eye and I look towards my bed and he is gone. He is not even around it. Then I feel him right behind me. He hugs me and puts his head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. Just then Erza walks into the room. Right when I turn around so that I can kiss him back. She looks at me and asks "Whats going on?"

**I am so sorry that this chapter to so long to get out my teachers have killed me with all the homework but I have to take tests now and so I will have no homework for a while so maybe I will be able to get out some more chapters. I really hate that I make them so short. But ill just blame the shortness of my stories on my hight. Im short so oh well. But be looking for the next chapter to see how Erza handles the news and I think I may have more action in the next one. Please comment on how this was did you like it? Let me know by favoring it or reviewing or just following. Its up to you. I hope that you all have a great week and dont let anyone get you down because you are awesome in your own way... **

**Lets just face it im trying to make this longer by going on about random stuff. Like my dog is sitting behind me chewing on a bone. My brother is looking at me from the hall. I really need to clean my room. Im really not that funny. When im not with my friends. **

**I really need to go to sleep but I wont. OH CRAP I forgot I have to take a test tomorrow. **

**If there is anything that you want to see happen in this story I will be happy to add it if you would like to know more about me I will add stuff at the end of this. Or at the beginning. If you want to tell my dog to stop barking that would be great. She wants me to throw the ball for her now. **

**Anything helps so please please help haha. Its almost to the bottom of the 6th page on this thing that I have on my laptop to type this on so close Im almost there**

**YAY I finally am at the bottom well I have wasted Enough of your time with you reading this ( Im on the 7th page now ^-^) if you did read it. Anyways thank you to Bloodydemon666 for the 2 reviews that you gave and thank you to everyone else for doing what you do and thank you to the ones that have followed and favored this! **


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth Comes Out

**Sorry for making everyone wait so long I have been sick and had a ton of essays to write for school now everything is done...well I still have one more test to take and its crazy. Im trying to post a new chapter by every Friday even if it is a short one. So sorry about the wait **

**I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter!**

**The Truth Comes Out**

"Whats going on?" Erza asks as she walks in and sees that me and Natsu were just about to make out. I look at Natsu and he looks back at me. I can tell that he is saying that we should tell her about everything before we get into some big trouble. "Should we wait tell Gray is here to tell him too?" I whisper to Natsu. And right at that moment Gray walks into the room exhausted as if he ran for an hour straight. I let him walk to a chair and sit down before I say me and Natsu should really really tell you that we are dating. They both looked like they had saw it coming. Then Erza said "looks like I have to give Mira Jane 20 Jewel when we get home." and she laughed after she said that. Everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "Why?" we three said at the same time. "We had a bet she said that Lucy would end up with Natsu...I said that she would end up with Gray. But at least I get some money...isn't that right happy?" We all turn around to Happy who was trying to get out of the attention of everyone.

"What does Erza mean that she is getting some money?" Natsu says as he looks at his cat with a mad/ confused look. "Well I kinda bet that Lucy would never get a boyfriend in Fairy Tail. And I was definitely wrong...sorry?" Happy said trying to make it not sound so bad...that didnt really work. At least some people thought I would sometime get a boyfriend. Sometimes I really wonder why I still hang out with these people...

Natsu puts his arm around my shoulders and then pulls me close to him "Yep me and Lucy are dating and we really like each other so deal with it." He said as he gave them a smile/ warning.

"Well we are going to go eat lunch. Just us no one else." Natsu said as he dragged me behind him. I looked at Erza right as I went through the door and before it closed and she had a smile on her face and said good luck. And then winked at me. I think she is happy for me.

Natsu finally slowed down and we walked side by side. "Why dont we got to the beach?"

"Sounds great to me" I said smiling at him and he smiled back and then picked me up and carried me outside. When he got outside he started to run. Natsu is so strong. Im so glad he is mine. I Enjoy being with him. I thought all this while I held on to him for dear life as he ran. This is actually really fun. I kiss his cheek. Then he starts to slow down. He stops and then puts me down and I look up at him and before I can say anything he grabs me and pulls me close to him and kiss me.

After that we walk to the beach in silence while holding hands and just enjoying each others company. When we get near the water we take off our shoes and leave them there so that we know where we need to come back to so that we can go back to the hotel. We walk in the water, still holding hands and not talking. And then Natsu pushes me and lets go of my hand and I fall into the water.

I look up at him and we both start laughing and he offers me his hand so that he can help me up like any good man would haha. I grab his hand and I pull im in to the water next to me. And we laugh as the tide leaves again. We get up and run towards it and then when is starts to come at us again we run away seeing who is faster, the tide or us. The tide won of course but I feel like im a child again playing in the water. But this time im with someone that I really love.

We run after the tide again and this time we stay there. "Okay who ever can stand the waves with out falling wins. And the loser has to pay." Natsu says talking really fast "What does the loser have to do?" I ask before the tide starts to come back "Its what ever the winner wants them to do." He says and then the tide starts to come back. I dont know if I want to know what Natsu will make me do if he wins. So I have to win this.

The tide is almost here and it is getting really big. This is probably going to be a strong one. GREAT. I will most likely lose this one. Its so close and I think its getting stronger by every moment. Right when tide gets here it hits me hard. It hits my chest, stomach and legs. The water keeps coming and just as im about to fall over I look over at Natsu and he is face down on the ground. I go to help him but then the wave gets my ankle and I fall. I stay on my knees until it is gone.

"NATSU! Are you ok?" I say turning him over to face me. When I see his face he is smiling and said "Yes im fine but you lost the game." I look at him and then it hits me "No I didnt lose the game you did. You were the one face down on the ground" I said looking at him with a really confused look. "I said who ever falls. I layed down on the ground before it came. Therefor I did not fall I just simple thought outside the box and won the game. So come now, come with me it is time to find out what you have to do for me." I throw my hands in the air and put them on his shoulder and turn him around to look at him as he tried to get up off the ground. "That is so cheating. Thats no fair!" I said trying to get him to say that I won instead. I can tell that im probably not going to win this.

"NO I won so deal with it" he said laughing and all I could do was laugh along with him. We got up and walked to a different place and then sat down. "Are you sure there is nothing I can say to make you change your mind about who won this thing?" I look at him in the eyes and tried to give him the puppy eyes but it didnt work "Nope I won...i wont make you do anything that bad" he said laughing. "But you cheated on the game" I said then I realized I sounded winy and just gave up. I guess I have to o whatever Natsu is going to want me to do...great -_-

" I was thinking I will make you do what I want you to do later. I just want to enjoy this time at the beach and not make you do anything you dont want to until you are ready. I dont want to push you" Natsu said and I was happy that he thought about how I would feel about all this. " Thank you Natsu" I said as I threw my self into his arms and kissed him.

We walked around on the beach for a while then we both realized we never got anything to eat. So we run back inside to get dinner. Happy, Erza, and Gray join us for dinner. We all had a great time, Im so glad to have all these friends to share this time with. Im also glad that I dont have to hide that me and Natsu are dating.

When we get back to our room we get a call from the master saying that we are having a new member added to our team. He is very powerful and not all "energetic" like Natsu and Gray. He will be getting here tomorrow. We will meet him at the train station at noon. His name was Shane. He used water magic.

When Gray and Natsu had very different reactions to hearing the news Gray said "Oh awesome I bet he is better then Natsu" and Natsu said "He better not hit on Lucy or I might have to hit on him" Then Natsu realized what Gray had said and the of course they got into a big fight over it.

I just hope he has a better way of keeping these 2 off of each other. Erza has a good way of doing it but sometimes it even scares me and im okay with not being scared that I might get punched some days. As soon as Gray and Natsu realize that Erza is giving them the death glare Natsu runs to hid behind me and Gray runs into the bathroom. These to can be such wimps sometimes its so funny.

"Hey Erza im going to go check out the woman's bath house so if Natsu askes were I am tell him ill be back later okay?" I ask as I gather all my stuff to go to the bath house. Then I glace over at my bed to see Natsu still asleep on it. "Actually I was just about to go to the bath house also why dont we go together you know have some girl time just to talk." she says as she smiles at me and I smile back. "think the boys will be fine here?" I ask looking at the both of them asleep. "Yea they will be fine here I hit the hard enough that they will still be asleep by the time we get back." she says as we walk out the door. Erza hit them both on the heads after she got Gray out of the bathroom and Natsu away from me.

When we get to the bath house I hear running water. It sounds like a waterfall. Right as we walk in I see palm trees and pools of water. Fresh water flowing into them and out. It feels like a tropical forest in here. Its so amazing. I cant believe a place like this actually is real. "i know its amazing,... now you know why I wanted to come back" Erza says as I look around the whole place while I follow her to were we put our stuff down.

We get ready and rap a towel around our self and then we walk over to a spot with no one else at it and we get in and relax a while talking about Natsu and Gray and about the new guy. This place is so nice. After a little while I find out that if you walk to the other side looking for the bathrooms you wander to the boys side of the bath house. After I get back Erza said she was going to go back. I stay for a while to just relax. I have not done that in a while

As im relaxing and listening to some music and I close my eyes and when I open them again Natsu is sitting right across from me. "What are you doing here?!" I say surprised.

"oh you know just thought that I would take a bath... you know I need to get cleaned up too." Natsu says with a smile on his face. " you do know that this is the girls side right?" I said trying to back away from him as he tried to move closer to me. "No over there is the girls side this is the middle where both girls and guys can sit in here together... but you have to be wearing a towel around your self." he says as he points to a sign on the wall that says all the rules about being here.

Why did Erza tell me this was the girls side...maybe she got confused...oh well I guess that I can still relax. While I was lost in thought trying to find out why Erza told me that this was the girls side I found that Natsu had made his way over to the side I was sitting on. He put his arm around me and pulling me in to him. My head hit his chest. I put one hand on his chest to try to push my self up but I felt his abs and I did realize how strong he was until now.

We sat next to each other for a while and listened to music, then we both went back to the room. Where we found Erza asleep on her bed and Gray pasted out on the floor with his legs on the chair. I brought in the bed that the hotel brought for us and Natsu picked him up off the floor and put him on the bed. I put his legs on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

Me and Natsu both got ready to got to sleep and went to different sides of the bed. I pulled the covers down and saw happy sleeping right there on my bed. I picked him up and put him on a little bed that I had made for him a while ago...i dont remember when I did that...Me and Natsu got into the bed and snuggled up right next to each other. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my head and said goodnight. I said goodnight back to him and we both fell asleep. Tomorrow we had to go meet the new guy. I hope he is nice.

**Thanks for reading my story. Find out all about the new guy in the next chapter bye bye tell then ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5- The New Guy

**WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. Finally. Hahaha I have been reading some crazy stuff so sorry if this is different kinda then what the fanfic was supposed to be haha. **

**I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter!**

**The New Guy Arrives**

**Natsu POV**

When I wake up the next day, everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to me like a boomerang when thrown the right way. The next thing I notice it that all of Lucy's hair is in my face. I love her and all but I don't like eating hair in the morning. I brushed most of Lucy's hair away from my face then she woke up. "Was my hair in your face?" she asked me as she got up and turned to face me on the bed. "Im sorry I didnt mean for it all to go into your face" she said looking at me and then smiling. I smiled back at her and brushed a piece of her hair back from her face. Then I pulled her close to me and hugged her and before I knew it she was asleep again. I just let her stay there and fell back asleep too.

I woke up with Lucy shaking me awake. What time is it? Why cant I sleep longer? Why? Why? Why? Was everything that I was thinking when she tried to get me up. When I finally woke up she told me that I had to get ready. Today was the day that we were going to pick up the new guy. I forgot all about that. So I get up and get ready. Erza and Gray are getting ready as well.

As soon as we are all ready we leave the hotel and take a taxi to the train station. Luckily for me it was a short ride. I was just about to throw up what ever I ate last night. As soon as the car stops and we can get out we all see the train coming. "does anyone know what this Shane guy looks like?" Gray says. Its a very good question none of us where told what he looked like. When everyone gets out I kinda just fall out/ slide out.

Everyone helps me up and I try to not die again. Finally the train gets here and im starting to feel better. We watch everyone get off and try to pick out who the new guy is. Then this guy who is about the same size as me starts walking toward us. Could this guy be the new one. Nope he just walk pasted up. We waited tell everyone was off. Then we watched as one more person got off the train and then it left. The guy looked around and then he started to walk toward us. Was this the guy. He is almost taller then me.

" Hey im the new guy Shane" he said. I look over at Lucy and see her looking at him and the stuff he is caring. I get closer to her and put my arm around her and say " Hey did gramps tell you who we are?" I asked him as I pulled Lucy closer too me so show that she is mine. " Yes he did, your Natsu thats Gray and over here is Erza" he said as pointed at each one of us. Then he turned to look at Lucy " and you are Lucy." he said her name and then smiled at all of us. Im going to have to keep a close eye on him. I dont know if I can trust him.

We show him the way back to the room and when we get to the room we have to get another bed. Then we fill him in on everything that is going on. They we all get to know him a little bit better. He uses water magic. So Im going to test him. While everyone was talking I wet to the bathroom and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I came out of the bathroom acting like I was drinking it. Then I threw the water at him. And he stopped it before it touched him or anything. Wow this guy is good. I guess I can trust him. And I guess we can be friends. So I start to warm up to him. He is actually a really cool guy. He tells us about his life. He also tells about how he found out he had water magic.

Later on we go to dinner and everyone was freaking out because there dumb ice thing was melted. So Lucy told them that we could make another one and she had Shane form the water and then Gray froze it. Tonight the hotel was going to have a party for a just newly married couple. And the ice that they had was them. It took a while for Shane and Gray to get it right but when they did everyone was so happy that they let us stay and party with them. It was so awesome. Im pretty sure we all made some new friends today.

We all go back to the hotel room way after midnight. We all get ready to go to sleep. I hold Lucy close to me and we all say goodnight to each other and I fall asleep right after I close my eyes.

**Back to Lucy's POV**

Everyone fell asleep so fast even I did. That was some crazy awesome party that we went to. I woke up and sat up and looked around the room and just saw the door close. I look at where Shane's bed was and it was empty. I take Natsu's arm off of my waist and I walk to the door and I slowly and quietly open it. I see Shane sitting on the floor next to the door. I grab a key and go out into the hall way and stand in front of Shane. "What are you doing out here? Its still to early for anyone to be awake." I ask him as I cross my arms. He looks up at me slowly and I see that he has a very sad look on his face. I sit on the floor and ask "whats wrong Shane?"

"I just can't sleep" I looked at him and he looked at me like he was hiding something "then why do you look so sad" I asked him trying to get the truth out "nothing" he tried to say as tears filled his eyes " yea right you are about to cry tell me what is wrong"

"oh fine you know you closed the door on my hand" he said and I look at the door and his fingers are in it. I quickly get up and mumble something under my breathe and open the door. He takes his hand out of the door and I close it again. "im sooooo sorry that I did that to you I really didnt mean to close the door on your hand." I said after finding a maid in the hall way and asked her to get us some ice in a bag.

"oh its fine I had kicked my foot on the end of my bed before I came out here. I didnt want to wake anyone up while trying to get the pain to go away." I laughed a little bit. Then the maid came back with some ice and I gave it to him. He said thank you and we went on talking..

"why did the master send you here? Do you know why?" I asked then he started to say something but then said nothing. "he sent me here to keep Natsu and Gray calm and help out with you guys cause he just found out who you guys are dealing with and he knows who he is and his powers. Master says that I will be the last person that he would be able to try to control with mind power" he said. As soon as he said that the master knew who he was my eyes widen. Who could this person be that we are up against to fight. What exactly are his powers "do you know what his names is?" I ask right away

"His name is Stephon"

"why didnt you tell us this before when we all were talking about what was going on here" I asked and then he looked down at his feet. " I didnt want to say anything at first cause it looked like you all really wanted to handle this on your own." he then looked up at me and was about to say something and then Gray and Natsu both come running out of the room trying fight while running. "what th-"

"stop that...stop it...STOP WITH THE STUPID FIGHT YOU IDIOTS!" Shane yelled as he tried to get Natsu and Gray to stop fighting. As soon as he yelled Gray and Natsu sat on the floor like little dogs taking an order from their master. I cant believe that they stopped. They never stop when I yell at them.

"why are you two fighting?" Shane asks them while looking down on them sitting on the floor. Natsu crawls over to me seeking shelter from the storm. "Gray called me an idiot" Natsu said as if he was telling on Gray. Then Gray looks at Natsu as if he was mad at him for telling the teacher on him. "Well he was wining and freaking out about Lucy not being in the room and then he saw that you where gone and he thought that you had run off with her." Gray said and then Natsu gave him the same look. Shane shook his head. "We where out here in the hall talking that is all" I said as I looked down at Natsu "promise?"

"yes" I say trying not to laugh at Natsu for acting like a little kid.

Then Erza comes out of the room and says "lets go get food im hungry" so we all get up and go to get food in our pjs.

We all get weird stares as if we had murdered someone and everyone knew that we did it. We ignore them all and get our breakfast. When we sit down to eat breakfast someone comes up to Erza and tells her that she has a phone call. She leaves the table with her breakfast and goes with the man. Natsu gets up to go get more food because he is already done with his first plate.

"quite eating like a pig Natsu it is gross" Gray says as he slowly takes a bite of his toast. He beings to say something else but then Shane glares at him. And he takes another bite of his toast and says nothing for the rest of breakfast.

Erza doesnt come back to the table until we are done eating. We all ask her what the phone call was about. She said that she will tell us when we get back to the room.

We all follow her back to the room and when we get into the room she sits down on her bed and puts her elbows on her knees. She puts her head down and then puts her hands on the back of her neck. I can tell this is going to be bad news.

Natsu sits down on my bed right where I was going to sit and then he pulls me down on top of him to sit on his lap. I try to get back put but he holds my waist. I really like the warmth of his body right up next to mine so I dont try to get up anymore.

Shane sits on the floor in front of me and Natsu. Gray sits next to Natsu on my bed. Erza looks up at us and looks each one of us in the eye. And then tells us who called. It was the master. He told her that the guy we are facing is his long lost brother. When Shane hears the news his eyes get wide. All of ours do.

Shane stands up and walks around the room before saying " Master said he had a feeling that he could be his brother but didnt know if it was really him or not." Shane started to walk back on forth. He kept walking and kept walking. He wouldnt stop and then he started to wimper and bite his nails.

"Shane are you okay?...Shane... SHANE!" his wimpers turned into sobs and I tried to get up but Natsu held me down. "Let go …...NATSU LET GO OF ME!" I yelled but he wouldnt let go his grip got tighter and tighter. He was crushing me. Erza was looking and watching Shane. Right as she was about to get up to help him Gray jumped on her and then pinned her down to the ground.

She tried to fight back but he froze her there. He froze her wrists and ankles and waist down to the ground. She couldnt move. Shane was now in a panic attack. He stopped walking back and forth and was now in a corner rocking back and forth crying and trying to find something. Like a reason that all of this is happening.

Natsu grip on me is getting tighter and im not trying to fight back anymore. Erza broke out of the ice holding her down and got up quickly. Just as quickly as she got up she was back down on the ground. Gray got her again and this time he froze her whole body. I started to scream for help but then Natsu's hand went over my mouth. I decided to stop because his hands have started to get hotter and hotter.

His magic is going out of control like Gray's. He has now frozen half of the room and the other half is flooded with Shane's magic. My stomach is starting to burn. I can feel the heat burning my clothes and touching my skin. His flames are now on my skin burning me.

His grip on me is just getting tighter and tighter. I turn my head to try and see Natsu's face but all I see is nothingness in his eyes. I feel one of my ribs crack and I scream in pain. But then quickly stop cause I see Natsu's hand come up to try and silence me. Tears come flooding out of my eyes and I trying and talk to Natsu and tell him to stop and let me go.

I can't stop crying because of all the pain I am felling all at once and no one can help me. I think I fell another rib crack and this time break in piece. His grip on me has gone from my waist to my chest and now his hands are on my neck.

He stands up and has me by my neck and his hands are kinda still on fire but once and a while Shane's water comes and puts it out but then it comes back. "N-Nat-su" I try to say before he stops and lets me go and I fall to the ground.

"LUCY...LUCY...PLEASE" I hear Natsu scream but my body is limp I can't even keep my eyes open any longer. My eyes slowly close and Natsu's screams become quieter and quieter tell I can't hear anything anymore. Then all the pain I felt was gone.

**I really hope you all liked this chapter. And hey I did post it kinda by friday. I tried its hard having to do stuff all the time. If you have any comments one this or have anything that I should add or maybe you would like to be in the story then I would be happy to do it. I would love to thank everyone for reading and have a goodnight or day. Until next story :) **


	6. Chapter 6- Everything is Revealed-Part 1

**HELLO sorry it took me soooo long to post this and its very short I know that and im sorry about that also. I will write a part 2 and that will be the rest of this chapter. It may take a while though because I hurt my back really badly and have not been able to do much and also because of all the finals coming up I have been very busy and in pain. But thank you to all the reader and im very very sorry that it will take a while to get the rest of the stuff posted. **

**Everything Is Revealed – Part 1**

Right now I feel like im in some sort of dream world. What just happened to me? Why was Natsu doing that to me? Was it that guy again? I ignore all the questions that come to my head and just keep walking forward. I dont know where im going but where ever it is I know it will be beautiful. I like it here in this dream world I think I might stay here forever...that would be nice... Wait am...am... I...dead?

Suddenly I come out of my dream world and sit up really fast and hit my head on something. Im breathing really hard and when ever I breathe it hurts really bad. "You need to lay back down" someone says as they gently guide me back down to the bed. I blink a couple of times so that my eyes focus. I look around the room "Where am I" I asks trying to sit up again but then a hand pushes me back down again. This time I look over to see who it is and I see Natsu sitting there on the side of my bed. My eyes fill with tear when I see him and I start to cry. Im so happy to see him again but he looks so sad. I remember everything that had happened and I dont know what to do about it.

"Lucy your in the hospital" Natsu says. "can you give us a few moments?" Natsu asks the doctor. The doctor leaves the room and Natsu takes my hand in his and kiss my hand. When he looks back at me I see that there are tears in his eyes. "Whats wrong Natsu?" I ask him and that seems to make him cry more. So I dont ask him again.

After a little while Natsu tells me "You have 3 broken ribs and bruises on your neck...al-all...Because...because of...me" Natsu said between sobs. He puts his hands put to his face and I can here him crying. I sit up and a wall of pain comes rushing at me but I push the pain so that I can give Natsu a kiss on the cheek to hopefully stop him from crying. He turns to me and tells me that im not supposed to sit up. He guides me back down so that I am laying down again.

He walks around the bed and takes off his shoes, pulls up the covers and gets underneath them. He lays right next to me. But not very close. I guess he doesnt want to accidentally touch me in a spot where it hurts. I turn my head to look at him and he gives me a kiss on my lips and helps me to carefully turn over so that I could be facing him. He kisses me again and when we both pull away I see that he has started to cry a little. I wipe away one of his tears that fell from his eye slowly. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I try to keep them "Natsu please don't cry" I say as a tear falls from my eye. Natsu gently puts his hand on my face and wipes the tear from my eye with his thumb. "I wont cry if you don't cry." I smile at him and put my hand on his hand that is still on my cheek. I close my eyes and he gives me a soft kiss on the lips and tells me to go back to sleep. Shortly after that I fall asleep.

**Natsu's POV**

I watch Lucy fall asleep. She looks so peaceful now. I could tell that she was in pain even though she tried not to show it, I could see it in her eyes when she began to cry.

I watch Lucy sleep and I play with her hair. Then I decide to get out of the bed because the doctor will probably be coming soon and it would be a little awkward if he were to come in while I was laying in bed with Lucy.

Shortly after I get out of the bed and sit in the chair next to the bed, the doctor does come in and tells me how long Lucy will be in here and that she will probably not be able to do much moving around when she gets out of here. He gives me a menu and tells me to order something for both the both of us. Everything on here looks sooooo goood I want it all. Im drooling just thinking about all this food that I could eat. But I can only get us one meal each for breakfast lunch and dinner because the guild is paying for all of this.

I order Lucy some pasta and I get chicken. I called the nurse and it took her forever to get to the room and when she got there I think that she started to flirt with me. Then Lucy woke up and I said "good evening sleep head." and then the nurse gave me a weird look and almost started to continue to flirt with me when I gave Lucy a kiss on her fore head. Right when I did that the nurse left the room with the ticket and a different nurse came back with our food later.

"Where is Gray Erza and Shane?" Lucy asked me as she looked around the room at all the stuff. "They all are out looking for the guy who did all of this to us." I told her as I remembered what I did to her. When all the memories of that time come rushing back to me I have to step out side of the room and try to calm down because im so freaked out about it still. I really didnt mean to hurt Lucy I didnt even know what I was doing at the time when it happened.


End file.
